Justin Hammer
Justin Hammer is a business rival of Tony Stark. Biography ''Iron Man 2 Justin Hammer is a defense contractor and an old time rival of Tony Stark. When Senator Stern brings Stark to the tribunal in order to force him to give the Government his technology, Hammer is the expert called to prove that Stark's monopoly on his armor is dangerous for the US. Hammer shows many attempts made by America's enemies to replicate Iron Man's armor, but is then humiliated by Stark himself, who shows Hammer's men trying (with poor efforts) to do the same. After his public humiliation, Hammer's contract with the US Army is suspended. Justin Hammer meets Stark again in Monaco, where both of them are supporting one of the cars involved in the race. He's with Christine Everhart, a journalist who's flirting with him for having some scoops and an interview, but she's told by Stark that Hammer lost his contract with the Government and so she leaves him. When Whiplash attacks Stark during the race, Hammer is amuzed by his armor and whips. When the villain is arrested, Hammer has him freed by prison and taken to a secret storage, in which the two of them forge an alliance. Hammer tells Vanko that he has to build for him many armors, so advanced that Iron Man's would become antique. Vanko tells him that building armors isn't the best choice, and convinces him that drones are better. Hammer believes him, but he doesn't know that the drones Vanko is building will only obey him. When James Rhodes steals one of Stark's armors and gives it to the Army, Hammer is called to improve it. Hammer assembles the armor with the best of the weapons produced by Hammer Industries, creating War Machine, who will lead his drones army at the Stark Expo. Disappointed for having the drones not working at the Expo (as Vanko said, lying), Hammer is anyway satisfied for having War Machine. At the Expo, after a brief and goofy introduction, he presents his drones and the new armor, but the dimonstration is interrupted by Iron Man, who has discovered that Hammer is working with Vanko. At that very moment, Vanko remotely take control of the drones and of War Machine's armor, starting a massive attack on the Expo. Hammer tries to have his hackers regain control of the drones, but he's stopped by Pepper Potts, who has him arrested for his complicity with Vanko. Character traits Justin Hammer is a cocky and ambitious man, who is jealous of Tony Stark. He claims to be a scientific genius but in reality only disposes of a large amount of money who allows him to hire brilliant inventors. He's main aim in life is to surpass his old time rival, Tony Stark, in every possible field, but he lacks of Stark's genius intellect, style and popularity. He's arrogant enough to hire criminals like Ivan Vanko to reach his goals being sure to be able to control them. Relationships *Tony Stark - Rival. *Christine Everhart - Brief lover. *Ivan Vanko - Former ally, traitor. Appearances/Actors *Iron Man 2'' (First appearance) - Sam Rockwell Behind the scenes *Sam Rockwell accepted the role without reading the script, not knowing anything about his character. Trivia *In the comics, Hammer is much older than Tony Stark, but Jon Favreau wanted to have an "anti-Stark" in the movie and made him younger. *In the comics, Hammer is British, while in the movie he's American. Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Businessmen